The Light of Comfort in the Dark
by FoxieSango
Summary: Edit: Now a One-shot instead of a two-shot. I like the first chapter standing alone by itself better. SoniaLee...we need more of these. Tommy makes Sonia upset and Lee, once again, is there to comfort her.


My first shot at a Sonia/Lee fiction. Hopefully will be a Oneshot. Is rated T for Teen. It's a Romance fiction. I have absolutely nothing against Tommy and I think he is a fantastic character, but he's sort of a baddy in this particular fiction (and not in the sense you're probably thinking). You'll see what I mean…

I don't own KND

An older, sexier Abby and Kuki emerged from a building. Abby was wearing a red tube top with skin tight blue jeans and her hair was down and wavy. She kept her trademark red cap. Kuki's hair was in a bun with two strands on either side. She wore a green cut off tank-top with Hello Kitty's head on the front and she wore a black mini skirt. They were both 19 years old now, 9 years had past since they were in the KND. Currently they were in the Advanced TND, which was for KND members ages 17-19; unlike their pupil Sonia who was 16 and in the regular TND. As Abby and Kuki got older, people realized they were a force to be reckoned with when mad. So, they decided to open up a self defense class, particularly for ladies, and Sonia was one of their students. They didn't know Sonia well when THEY were 10, but as they got older, they got boyfriends and began to double date, that's when they got to know her. Kuki was with Wally and Abby was with Hoagie. Wally and Hoagie were best friends and with Hoagie came the high maintenance of Hoagie's brother Tommy, age 16, and his two best buds Sonia and Lee, also 16.

Today was a Saturday and as usual, Sonia was the last one to emerge from the Self Defense Course. Abby and Kuki gave her extra lessons because they favored her more than the other students, though they would never tell anyone. So they stood outside the building waiting for Sonia to get her stuff together and come out. As they stood, a car drove by and some guys in it whistled at them and cat-called to them. They rolled their eyes.

"Men…." Kuki said.

"More like Pigs…" Abby added. It was then that Sonia came out. She had more of a figure about her and several boys had looked her way, especially since she was so shy and innocent. Her hair was longer and instead of two high pony-tails she had two low ones. She wore a cut-off pink shirt that still accentuated her figure and she usually wore skirts. But on defense-class days, she wore jeans to move around in. She walked up to Kuki and Abby.

"Great workout today Sonia! You're gonna beat us soon!" Kuki said, hugging her. Sonia blushed.

"Thanks, but I could never be as good as you guys." She said. Abby looked at her watch.

"Hey, you got a ride home Sonia? If not we could get our boyfriends to drop you off on our way on out date. We don't want you staying here too late" She said. Sonia shook her head and grabbed the strap of her bag with one hand.

"No, I don't want to be any trouble. Besides, Tommy's coming to pick me up! He said so!" Sonia cried with a grin on her face. Abby and Kuki looked at each other worriedly. Sonia noticed.

"What?" She said.

"Well…uh…." Abby started, rubbing the back of her neck. Kuki cleared her throat.

"Sonia, sweetie, Tommy's offered to pick you up several times and he's usually been a no show…" She said. Sonia immediately took the defensive.

"He was busy! And all of those times he had very important things to do! I swear it!" She cried. Abby and Kuki took a step back.

"Sonia, calm down. We're just saying that….well…maybe you should have a backup in case he….doesn't come….again." Abby said.

"Sonia, you're a very sweet girl and we just don't want you to get hurt and…" Kuki started when Sonia interrupted.

"He's coming for me! Alright! Don't worry about it!" She said. Abby and Kuki looked at each other and sighed. They both knew Sonia had a crush on Tommy. Just about everyone knew. It was almost as apparent as Wally's crush on Kuki had been when they were 10. Though Sonia, Lee, and Tommy were a dynamic trio, Sonia was always absently close to Tommy. Even in fighting adults, and he came in as 'The Tommy' she would battle next to him, take hits for him sometimes and always looked out for him, helping whenever she could. The problem was…Tommy didn't always appreciate it. Yes, he cared about Sonia, but being 'The Tommy' since he was 10 had given him more of a big head than he realized. He didn't notice Sonia's tiny actions that represented her affection. He would sometimes just say, "Are you Alright!" And if she was fine, he would go on and keep fighting. But Lee would come right over and help her get back on her feet. Yet Sonia always had hope that Tommy would one day notice her. She never doubted him.

"He's coming." She repeated. The two other girls nodded.

"We believe you. We believe you." They said.

"Just…be careful Sonia." Kuki said, putting a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Just then a car pulled up and a horn honked.

"HEY! Get your hot butt over here Kooks! We're burnin' daylight!" Wally's voice rang out.

"You too fine thing! Oop…I mean Abby!" Hoagie added. The girls rolled there eyes.

"They were more mature as kids." Abby said. Kuki giggled and they walked over to the car and climbed in. It was Hoagie's car, so he was at the wheel. Wally was in the back savin' a seat for Kuki. Abby sat up in the front passenger seat. Kuki called over her shoulder.

"Now, you sure you don't want us to drop you off Sonia!" She asked. Sonia shook her head.

"I'll be fine! Tommy's coming! He said he'd make it this time. He promised." She said. Hoagie leaned forward to look at Sonia.

"Hey! If he doesn't come again, you let me know and I'll take care of him!" He said. He turned to Abby.

"Honestly, I can't believe he's so insensitive, I wasn't anything like that." He said. Abby shrugged.

"Kids today are different." She said.

"C'mon, C'mon, let's burn rubbah before all the good seats at the movies are taken!" Wally cried from the backseat. Abby scoffed.

"I hate backseat riders." She said.

"And what do you care, it's not like you'll be watching the movie anyway." Hoagie said to Wally. Wally 'humphed' and Kuki giggled and waved 'goodbye' to Sonia as they drove off. Sonia waved back and patiently sat on a nearby bench, waiting for Tommy to come and get her.

"He'll be here…he'll make it this time. I know it." She said.

….30 mintues later….

There was still no sign of Tommy…but Sonia kept her hope up

….1 hour passed by…

She thought she should call him, but then thought she'd be bothering him. She knew he was busy.

…..1 hour thirty…

Still no sign ofTommy. 'Maybe he's stuck in traffic'. She thought. But when she looked around, she noticed traffic was very light today.

…..2 hours….still no Tommy…. 'I'll call him'. She thought. And she did. She rang up his cell once….twice….no answer. She tried his home phone….nothing…apparently his mom and grandma were out. She sighed and decided to give him more time.

….3 hours….3 hours and thirty….4…

….Still no Tommy. She anxiously called again, still no answer. She was getting scared now….it was getting dark….she hated the dark….she didn't want to be there alone when it was very dark….that, and she was hungry…

4 and thirty….5…..it was darker now…and she was starving. Class had ended at 3:30…it was now 8:30. Sonia felt her face get hot….she sniffled, feeling herself about to cry. He didn't come, wasn't coming. One tear fell from her face…two…three…she sniffled some more and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled to a name that had always been there for her and dialed. It rang and a tired voice picked up.

"…..Hello?"

" 'sniffle' ….L-Lee?"

"….Sonia?...Are….you crying?"

"….. 'sniff'….L-Lee…I.-I need you….you t-to…to…p-p-p-pick m-me up… 'sniff'."

He could hear that she was sobbing. He sat up.

"Okay, okay, stop crying….where are you?" He asked, rubbing the matter out of his eyes. He had been asleep in his bed in just his jeans and no shirt, and some girls said he looked rather hot for 16. Sonia sniffled again.

"I-I-I…I'm…."

"Sonia….calm down, okay? I need to you take a deep breath…tell me where you are and I'll come get you." He said. She did as he instructed.

"O-Outside Kuki's and Abby's Defense Class building. T-T-Tommy was supposed to come and….and….Lee it's getting dark! I don't like the dark! I can't stand the dark I….Lee please come get me-e-e-e!" She cried. Lee was up now with a tee-shirt on. His hair had covered his eyes, though he kept the Eskimo cap because he thought it was cool, no matter what season it was. When Sonia mentioned Tommy not coming, he didn't need to hear any more.

"Alright, alright….I'm coming, just stay calm Sonia. Stay on the phone with me and I'm coming for you, okay?" He asked. She nodded, still crying….she couldn't believe that he didn't come. He didn't come again.

About 30-45 minutes later, Lee pulled up in his car. Sonia was still on the bench looking scared stiff. She really hated the dark. When Lee pulled up, she stood and immediately ran to his car. She opened the door and slammed it shut, bowed her head and fell into soft sobs. Lee stared at her….he hated to see her upset, and sometimes he hated Tommy for making her upset. If only Tommy could see….how much Sonia cared for him. Then he'd know, and he'd never treat Sonia has he had been treating her, like she was just a friend who barely existed. What happened to the Tommy he knew when they were seven? Sonia was a sweet girl; she didn't deserve to be treated like something to toss aside whenever. She deserved more. She was also highly sensitive, and needed someone to be there for her when she was afraid or scared, which was often. Did Tommy not realize that? After all of their years together, did he not know Sonia wanted that person to be him? Of course not, 'cause he was off doing stuff for himself…egotistical jerk. And whenever Tommy hurt her, Lee was left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart, and slowly mend them back together to give her a new since of hope. And doing this for 9 years….he had grown rather fond of Sonia…and sometimes was jealous of Tommy or being the object of her affections. But it was only a minor jealousy and Lee would never cross that boundary of their friendship. He knew where he stood with her and would never do anything to make her uncomfortable, because he cared for her. And Sonia never treated Lee the way Tommy treated her. She was always open and nice to Lee, and appreciated everything he did for her, which was why he didn't mind being there for her whenever Tommy ditched her or hurt her. He'd always be there for her….always….he made that promise to himself. He sighed.

"Sonia?" He started, reaching out one had to comfort her. She turned more and looked out the side window.

"I wanna go home." She said softly. He looked down, sighed, placed his hands on the wheel, put the car in gear and drove off.

"I can't believe he didn't come." Sonia thought. She closed her eyes and more tears fell.

They reached Sonia's house and she slowly got out of the car.

"Thank you Lee." She said. He nodded,

"Any time Sonia." He said. He then waited to make sure she got in the house safely. She walked up the walkway. She reached the door and knocked….no answer. She saw a note in the crack of the door. Her folks had gone out…and her key had not been working for quite some time. She cursed silently, balled up the note and walked angrily back to the car.

"What is it?" Lee asked when she got in.

"They're not home, and I can't get in. If only Tommy had picked me up when he said he would. I could have gotten home early before they left instead of being locked out of my own house! UGH!" She cried, angrily throwing the paper in her hand at the windshield. Lee couldn't help but to smile at how cute she looked when angry. She caught his smirk.

"It's not funny Lee! That little chubby tub of lard…when I get my hands on him I'll….." She paused…. "Lee…why didn't you pull off when I got out?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Wanted to make sure you got in alright." He said. She stared at him wide eyed and smiled. She looked down and blushed.

"Thank you." She said. Then a sad look crossed her face as realization hit her.

"I don't have anywhere to stay tonight…." She said softly. There was silence. Lee looked out the front of the car.

"You can stay at my place." He said. She looked up.

"Oh, no! Lee I couldn't possibly…"

"It's fine. I've got some clothes you can wear….and…" Then her stomach growled and she blushed. He smiled and continued, "… you need some food in you, I'm sure. We can call your folks on their cell and let them know where you're staying….I'm sure my folks won't mind it. They like guests anyway. Plus, it'll be like when we were kids, alternating sleepovers!" He said. Sonia stared at him and smiled.

"Thank you Lee…" She said. He nodded, put the car in gear and drove off.

They reached his house and went in. It turned out that his folks were asleep. They, called her folks, letting them know where she was. They talked for a bit, watched some tv, and Lee showed off some of his new Yo-yo tricks that Sonia was very impressed with. They got some food in Sonia and almost immediately after eating, Sonia fell over on the couch and fell asleep. Lee smiled and brought out some cover to cover her up. She really was like a little kid. He went back to his room.

At one o clock that night…something shook him from slumber. He opened his eyes.

"S-Sonia?" He asked, as a blurry, beautiful vision came into focus.

"I…couldn't sleep." She said. He frowned.

"You were asleep when I last checked on you." He said.

"No! I mean…I….I woke up and….it was dark. No night light…." She said softly. He rolled over on his back and covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You're 16 and you sleep with a night-light." He said. She frowned.

"So, you still wear that stupid Eskimo hat all the time. Doesn't it get hot under there?" She asked.

"I like my hat." He said simply. There was silence.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" She repeated. He sighed and sat up.

"Okay…um…" He started. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his messy hair, messing it up more. Sonia stifled a giggle but Lee didn't notice as he put his hat back on his head as he looked around.

"I don't think I really have a night light…um….except for maybe a flashlight we could leave on somewhere, maybe? On my desk." He said. She rushed over and turned it on before rushing back to the bed and climbing under his covers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and hugged the covers around her tight.

"If the light goes out, I don't wanna be alone…can I stay here?" She asked. He sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine." He said. He lay back down and it was then that Sonia noticed…he was shirtless. She blushed beet red and turned her back to him, taking some cover with her. Lee's eyes shot wide open.

"HEY!" He cried, snatching some of the covers back and dragging her towards him a little.

"Lee!" She cried, and yanked the covers back to get back at him.

"Sonia!" He shouted, wanting the cover because he was cold. The tug of war went on until Lee yanked so hard that Sonia rolled over on top of him.

"Oof! …..What was the big idea taking all of the cover? Huh!" He asked, not noticing their position. Sonia noticed, however, and it made her feel funny. Her hands were on his chest, which was surprisingly muscular.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He said. He noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"…Sonia?" He called more softly.

"Um…L-Lee…do….do you work out?" She asked, her breath tickling his skin. His face reddened, now noticing their position.

"Erm…sometimes? Why?" He asked. She shook her head and looked away.

"N-no reason." She said. One of her ponytails feel forward and tickled his chest. He gently brushed it back, slightly caressing her face as he did so. He smiled when she shivered a little.

"Sonia." He said. She was afraid to look at him. There was silence, neither dared to move.

"Your beautiful Sonia. And I don't think Tommy realizes it…" He said. She gasped but kept her head turned.

"Yet…." He finished, not wanting to derive her of all hope. She couldn't hold herself up anymore and laid on his chest, just in deep thought. She closed her eyes.

"Lee…you don't have to cover it up….I know….Tommy's never really been there….not like you have….why are you always protecting me?" She asked. Lee smiled and tried to sit up a bit.

"Hey, somebody has to. You're worth it Sonia. You don't deserve to be hurt by anyone, and Tommy's no exception." He said. There was a pause; she looked at him and smiled.

"How'd you get to be so smart?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I do a lot of thinking." He said. She giggled.

"Yeah, you've always been a man of few words." She said. He blinked.

"Aren't I still?" She shook her head.

"No…well, you still are but just a little. You do talk more Lee…a bit more than you used too. You've changed…we've all changed…Tommy's changed…nothing's the same….and I wish it was…." She said, lying down on his chest again. Lee stroked back her hair.

"Sometimes…change can be a good thing Sonia." He said. She clenched her eyes shut.

"Lee…I….I'm feeling funny." She said. He grew worried.

"Like sick funny? You need a bucket? Some water? A cold rag?" He asked. She giggled. There he was, taking care of her again.

"No…not sick." She looked up at him.

"Being with you….it's making me feel funny….but in a good way." She said. She ran her hand across his chest just a bit and he shivered.

"S-Sonia….um….I don't…think…"

"You've always been there…I've never noticed…" She whispered, drawing close to him. She kissed his cheek, as a sign of gratitude.

"Thank you." She said. He gulped, waiting for her to move off of him.

"Um…you're welcome?" He said. She still didn't move. He cleared his throat.

"Sonia…I….are you going to move…." She shook her head.

"I don't want to. I want you to hold me Lee…please….because I know you're here." She said softly. Then, just following instincts, she kissed his neck before lying down again. Lee sighed and wrapped his arms around her. There were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. It was so comfortable. Lee stared down at Sonia. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, like an angel, and he was glad that he could bring that look of calmness and serenity to her beautiful face. At the prospect of having this beautiful, sweet, lovely, caring young girl tightly wrapped in his arms...this girl that he deeply cared for and would do anything for Lee took a breath and (though it was risky) he decided he had to let her know.

With just a faint whisper…

"Sonia….I-I think I love you." He said softly, caught in the moment. Sonia's eyes grew wide, and she gasped when she heard this. She didn't move. Her heart began pounding rapidly in her chest. Lee? Loved her? Lee? The boy...man who'd always been there for her and...always had been there for her...and cared about her...and who she enjoyed being with. Loved her? At this, a smile slowly spread across Sonia's face. Could it be possible that... Lee moved to tilt her chin to face him. He stared at her. She was so innocent. She stared at him. He was so strong, sweet, and loving. Then he moved in and kissed her. And Sonia didn't pull away, for she felt complete, as did Lee. She was with someone who had always protected her, always would protect her, and Lee had someone he loved to protect. Then Sonia's eyes grew wide and she pulled back, coming back to reality.

"W-Wait a minute…I…I like Tommy, right? Can we really do this Lee?" She thought to herself. His eyes grew wide with concern.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She blushed.

"Erm….Lee…do you think that….can we really do this?" She asked. He paused and shrugged.

"Not if you don't want to." He said with a smile.

"I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to do." He added. She looked away in deep thought and bit her lip in a cute way and looked at Lee again. She removed his hat and brushed the bangs from his eyes to stare into his beautiful green orbs. He in turn stared into her blue ones, and they were lost again…in each other. She smiled…this felt right….she found comfort in Lee.

"I want to…" She whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. So they kissed for a long time and enjoyed it while hugging each other affectionately. At one point Lee turned over so Sonia was under him so he could stare down at the beauty before him. She smiled and he kissed her again. They caressed and cuddled, but didn't go any further than that…for neither was no wear near ready for that kind of intimacy. After all, they had just found each other. After their make-out session, they hugged and Sonia fell asleep in his arms. They hadn't noticed the flashlight battery dying out some time ago. Now, it was dark, and Sonia noticed it opening her eyes. She smiled and hugged Lee tighter. It was clear to her now...she was in love with him.

"Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think…I'm afraid of the dark anymore." She said.

A/N: Okay….I wanted this to be a oneshot but it's gonna be a twoshot. Two chappies…Tommy kinda appears in the next one…so…

Yeah, tell me what you think about this one…my first Sonia/Lee fic. I think they'd be a cute couple too!

Read and Review! Thank you!

-FoxieSango


End file.
